1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a thermally-cured coating film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition for forming a thermally-cured coating film that permits the formation of a coating comprising polyurethane resin that is intramolecularly or intermolecularly connected by a connecting group comprising two or more thioether bonds.
The present invention further relates to a thermally-cured coating film that has been formed by subjecting the above composition to heat treatment.
2. Discussion of the Background
Polyurethane resin can be prepared by subjecting a bifunctional or greater starting material alcohol and a bifunctional or greater starting material isocyanate to urethane reaction. The composition for forming a coating containing polyurethane resin thus prepared can be coated and dried on a support such as a base film to form a polyurethane-containing coating film. Such polyurethane-containing coatings are employed in a variety of fields. For example, in the magnetic recording field, compositions for forming coating films that contain polyurethane resin as binder in addition to ferromagnetic powder are used to form magnetic layers (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-176051, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).